Siblings
by BallmeBlazer
Summary: After Percy Jackson made the gods swear upon the River Styx that that they would claim all of their mortal children, Camp Halfblood flooded with new demigods. Percy was very happy with this at first, but when triplets, a boy and two girls, are claimed by Poseidon, he isn't exactly ecstatic about his deal with the gods. STORY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story ever so if anybody actually reads it I'd love to know what you think. Even if you absolutely despise it and think that I deserve to die for what I have created, please tell me so I'll know if I'm any good at this or not. Also, any suggestions as to what I should do with this story are welcome, because I do have my own ideas but I haven't yet decided, so help me out if it's not too much trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, that's Rick Riordan's job. Fortunately, he does an excellent job so I'll let him keep it.**

The fact that three new demigods had suddenly appeared at camp was not what bothered Percy Jackson. That had been happening constantly lately. What did bother him however, was that these three demigods happened to have 'suddenly appeared' out of the sea, which was odd enough alone, but the situation was extremely peculiar considering that every single other new demigod in the history of Camp Half-blood had entered the camp via half-blood hill. Percy had been 'spending some quality time' with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, on the beach just before curfew when Percy saw three figures stumble out of the surf. As Annabeth noticed that Percy had been distracted from their 'quality time', she pulled away from their kiss **(A/N: If anybody thought I was hinting at something a bit more…um…mature, then you sir/ma'am, need to get your mind out of the gutter.)** and followed his gaze to the trio of weary teenagers. As the confused lovers stared dumbfounded at them, the only boy in the group spoke up in a deep and powerful voice:

"Who are you? What is this place?" he asked suspiciously

"That depends," Annabeth said as she carefully inspected the three travelers, "Who are _you_ and where did _you_ come from?"

"We asked you first," said one of the girls aggressively.

"Meredith, don't be so hostile," the other girl admonished.

"Well _Meredith_, that's not how it works around here, especially if you just mysteriously walk out of the ocean," Annabeth spat out the girl's name like it was poisoned.

"Relax Wise Girl," Percy insisted "I don't know why, but I feel like we can trust them." He turned his attention to the strangers and gesturing to his surroundings declared, "This is Camp Halfblood, home and training ground of the mortal children of the Greek gods. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The three new arrivals were definitely caught off guard by this answer, and they all looked at each other for a couple of seconds until they began to slowly back away.

"Oooookay then… We're gonna go ahead and leave now…" the boy trailed off as Percy raised his hands and willed the sea to rise into a thirty foot wall of sheer watery force. He then let it drop to the ground, intending to splash the shocked teens.

"Believe me n-?" Percy started to ask. He stopped midsentence when he realized that the water had stopped right in front of its intended targets. Percy turned towards the sea and in an exasperated tone exclaimed, "You're just pulling my leg right? I thought that was a joke!" Annabeth, being a child of the goddess of wisdom, despised not knowing something, so she started to examine Percy suspiciously

"What's…" she trailed off as three shimmering images of golden three pronged spears, also called tridents, appeared above the newly-claimed demigods.

**How was it? Pleeeease let me know!**

**New chapters come sooner if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter a.k.a. the marshmallow chapter ('cause it's so freaking fluffy that I just wanted to punch myself in the face while I was writing it) Enjoy!**

**Again, I'm always open to suggestions so if you have any ideas as to the direction I should take the story, feel free to let me know!**

**Almost forgot! Disclaimer: Rick's lucky that he does such a great job with PJO and HOO because otherwise I would have to steal them from him **_**(because I don't own them)**_

Percy

After the triplets had been claimed, Percy and Annabeth quickly escorted them to the Big House and told Chiron what had happened. He seemed deeply worried by the news and rose from his fake wheelchair, revealing his white horse body and startling the three new campers,

"Oh dear, I'm sorry children," he apologized "I probably should have eased you into the whole 'Greek mythology is anything but' thing. Oh well, it's too late now. I trust that Percy and Annabeth here have given you a brief introduction to the fact that the gods and monsters of ancient Greece still exist, so I'll go into a bit more detail as to your, er…predicament. First, however we must properly introduce ourselves: You have already met Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I am Chiron, trainer of demigods since, well, forever."

"Excuse me, Mr. Chiron, but, would you mind telling us what you mean by our 'predicament'?" the new boy asked.

Chiron chuckled. "Ah, you like to get right to the point I see! Of course we should cover formalities first. What are your names?"

After the boy had looked at both of his sisters for the go-ahead and they had nodded approvingly, he announced: "I am Dylan Irvine, and these are my sisters Meredith and Morgan"

Dylan was tall and extremely skinny with wispy hairs growing on his upper lip and along his sharp jaw-line like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He had a cleft chin, big, bushy eyebrows, and an ugly, crooked nose that looked like it had never properly healed from a bad break. Despite his disfigured nose, however, he looked a great deal like Percy. Morgan and Meredith looked very similar to their brother, just more feminine, and almost identical to each other. One of the only noticeable differences between the sisters was that Meredith had one long braid of hair that ended directly between her shoulder blades while Morgan wore her hair straight down to her shoulders with neat bangs that ended right above her eyebrows. All three of the triplets looked about 16, and had Percy's black hair and sea green eyes, which kind of creeped Percy out.

Well, Dylan, to answer your question, your 'predicament' is the fact that Poseidon sired you even though he swore upon the River Styx, a powerful and binding promise, that he would never have children with mortal women again.

"But didn't he 'sire' Percy too?" Morgan asked.

Chiron looked at Percy with—wait. Was that pride? "Yes, but, considering that Percy Jackson has saved the world on several different occasions, the gods have overlooked his father's…um…mistake.

Percy felt hurt. He thought that Chiron was complementing him, but usually it wasn't meant to be a compliment when someone called him a mistake.

He could tell that the Meredith had been thinking something similar when she asked, "So, we're a mistake that the gods have no reason to keep alive?"

Chiron sighed. "Look, children, if your father claimed you, he must need your help. When Percy was claimed, he was almost immediately sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' masterbolt, clear his—excuse me, _your_ father's name and prevent an Olympian civil war.

This time, Chiron did sound truly proud, and that perked Percy up a bit. "It was nothing, really."

"Seaweed Brain, it was everything! You saved the world at the age of 12!" Annabeth argued.

"You know there are multiple Seaweed Brains now, right?" Percy pointed out in an attempt to change the subject.

"No. _You_ are still the only Seaweed Brain." She teased

"Shut up, Annabeth." He said.

Dylan added, "Well, if Percy isn't up to being your 'Seaweed Brain', I'd be happy to fill the position!"

The room became awkwardly quiet while Percy and Annabeth gave Dylan Percy's patented 'I'll-kill-you-later stare.

"Anyway," Annabeth broke the silence, still glaring at Dylan, "You guys look awfully close to Percy age-wise. How old are you?"

"16, as of August 18th this year," said Morgan

Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy all looked at each other in a mixture of shock, confusion, and wonder.

"What?" Morgan sounded offended.

"That's my birthday too." Percy said.

**I'm so excited! I roasted the marshmallow chapter and the end is crunchy and golden brown with mystery!**

**You guys are pissed that I just pulled a Riordan and left you with an agonizing cliffhanger, right?**

**Well, there is no need to fear, for the next chapter is almost here! (Anyone who understood that Underdog reference should give themselves a pat on the back because Underdog is awesome.)**

**Also: I have decided to write in third person from a different character's POV every chapter (like what Rick does in HOO). Tell me if I should do this and why/why not/what I should write in instead. **

**Also again: If you decide I should continue with my current plan, did I put enough of the POV character's thoughts/feelings in or should I increase/decrease them?**

**Also the third: Tell me if you think anyone is OOC. I understand that since I don't have Rick's genius I don't know exactly how to write them, but I feel I did an okay job. Tell me if you feel otherwise.**

**Another Also: Should I be less specific and use less dialogue? Let me know.**

**Please review because I honestly want to know what you think.**

**Thanks to LunaRideX and NikiD1233 for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Again: Please tell me what you think and suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I, BallmeBlazer, do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Annabeth broke the tension. "Well, it seems that either you all have the same mother, or Poseidon has some explaining to do." Percy felt embarrassed and averted his girlfriend's gaze. "Oh jeez Percy, that was mean. I shouldn't joke about this."

"It's fine," he lied. "I think I'm gonna have to have a little talk with my dad, though."

"Of course, but it's getting late." Chiron insisted. "I suggest you all get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very eventful. Percy, take your siblings to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth, I would like to speak to you in private."

Percy knew that he was being kept out of the loop, and he hated it, but there was no use arguing. He said goodnight to Annabeth and Chiron and lead his brother and sisters out of the Big House and towards cabin three. On the way, Dylan stopped and pulled Percy aside. The girls stopped as well and turned around, confused. "It's the second-to-last one on the left. I'll be there in a minute." Percy assured them. They still looked a little nervous, but they continued towards the cabin.

Once they were out of earshot, Dylan looked apologetically at Percy and said, "Look, I'm sorry I hit on your girlfriend back there. I don't know what came over me."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I'm not really sure, but it felt more like I was spectating than participating. Almost like…" Dylan looked distracted all of sudden.

"Dylan," Percy waved his hand in front of his brother's face "what were you about to say."

He looked puzzled. "That's funny," he said "I can't remember anymore."

Still a little bit bothered by what just happened, Percy changed the subject, "Well, apology accepted. It took guts to approach me. I thought I was gonna have to tell you off."

"Thanks. I still feel like a jerk, though. I just hope that she doesn't hate me now." Dylan looked upset as he said this.

"Annabeth? Nah. She'll get over it. I'll make sure she knows how sorry you are." Percy assured him.

"Thanks," he sounded relieved

"Wait, were you scared of my girlfriend?" Percy asked suspiciously.

As his cheeks grew pink, Dylan answered "Umm, kinda. Those grey peepers of hers freak me out a little."

"Polite and smart?" Percy laughed. "Relax, Dylan. I'd be worried if she didn't intimidate you. And personally, I don't blame you. Don't tell her I said this, but her eyes still kinda freak me out, and I've known her for three and a half years. Anyway, we should get going. Your sisters are almost there."

And with that, they jogged toward cabin three and arrived at the entrance at the same time as the girls. Percy held the door for his three new roommates and announced, "Welcome to Casa de Percy. You can sleep wherever you want. I sleep on the bottom of the middle bunk on the left. The bathrooms are across the courtyard and behind the even numbered goddess cabins. I'll get you some clothes and toiletries from the camp store tomorrow."

After they had all gotten settled in, Percy fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately, as soon as his eyes closed, his dream began.

Percy found himself in his father's underwater palace, kneeling before Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite.

"Father. Lady Amphitrite." He bowed his head.

"Son," Poseidon said, "there is much we need to discuss. However, we have little time. Someth—I mean, _someone_ else seeks an audience with you."

Percy realized that Poseidon was hiding something from him. "Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"You will see soon enough. First however, I must apologize for not giving you a heads up before your new siblings arrived, but I didn't know I'd be sending them this soon. And don't worry; you weren't actually born on the same day, well, at least, not exactly."

"It's okay, I'm actually starting to get used to the idea," Percy admitted "But could you elaborate on the 'sending them this soon' and 'not exactly' parts?"

Poseidon smiled a bit, obviously relieved that his son was so forgiving. "Well, like your friend Nico di Angelo, Dylan, Meredith, and Morgan Irvine were born just a few years before World War II. And the fact that they have the same birthday is due to my habit of taking shore leave in October and November."

At this, Amphitrite glared angrily at her husband, and Percy saved him with "So you sent them to the Lotus Casino for what, like 70 years?"

Poseidon gave Percy a grateful look and then said "No. I kept them in a sort of deep sleep in my palace. Not just to protect them, but also because Apollo's oracle gave me a prophecy that warned me that I would need them in the future."

"So that's why they just walked out of the ocean. But if you sent them, how did they not already know that you are their dad?"

"I used the mist to give them fake memories." Poseidon stated flatly. "I took pity on them, so I let them experience a regular life in their minds."

Feeling a little awkward, Percy changed the subject with "What did the Oracle say you would need them for?"

Poseidon's face went pale. "You must go now Percy. The answer will present itself shortly. And remember, your siblings are not only three but also one, like my trident. Goodbye, my son."

And with that mystery fresh in his mind, Percy was thrust out of his father's throne room and into the ocean. When he stopped, he was standing over a huge crevice at the bottom of the ocean. For some reason, he knew that it was the Mariana Trench in the western Pacific. A deep gurgling sound resonated from every direction. A chill went down Percy's spine as he realized that it was laughter.

"Foolish demigod," the voice said "There is no hope! You have no idea what is to come; the hell that your life shall become if you oppose me. Join me, however, and I shall make you my lieutenant and spare the lives of those you care about.

Percy wanted to run, but he couldn't move. "Who are you?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"If you have not already guessed," the voice boomed "then I am wasting my time. I have no need for ignorant buffoons. You shall be destroyed with the rest of your puny friends, and this world shall belong once again to the Sea! Be warned Perseus Jackson, resistance is futile! **(A/N: Borgs!)** You cannot defeat me, for I am Pontus, Primordial of the Ocean!"

With that, a deafening growl came from the trench. Percy was pushed closer to the pit by an invisible force. As he peered over the edge, a yellow eye the size of a football field opened and something huge and scaly shot out of the trench and enveloped Percy. This was not the owner of the voice, Pontus. No this was something much, much worse. The thing gradually tightened its grip as it pulled Percy into the trench and toward its giant maw.

**How was it? Please tell me! Thanks to ani rao and PrincessSerenityforever21 for reviewing!**

**Suggestions? Comments? Complaints? Please leave them in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter: Enjoy.**

**Forgive me if Annabeth is OOC and her POV isn't as in depth as Percy's (In retrospect, Percy's wasn't very in depth either, but I will redeem myself in future chapters) because I find it more difficult to write female characters. Anyway, tell me if I do a good job or not 'cause I'm kinda clueless as to the quality of my work if I don't get a reaction from the audience. **

**Thanks to 'random.' I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you do, so if you continue to read the story just know that I appreciate the review. Also thanks to Miette in the Rain for reviewing. I'm still not sure if it was meant to be positive or negative (you probably did that on purpose), but I'm just thankful that you read and reviewed.**

Annabeth

Considering that Annabeth had been worrying about her discussion with Chiron all night, the last thing she needed when she finally fell asleep was a terrifying nightmare:

She found herself on a rocky beach in the middle of torrential downpour and gale-force winds. In front of her, the Irvine triplets were beating Percy maliciously. He was chained to a huge rock that jutted out of the sand. Annabeth wanted to help her boyfriend and beat his attackers to a pulp, but she was frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. Why would they do this to him?

All at once, the triplets stopped what they were doing and turned towards the sea. On the horizon, a gargantuan wave had formed and was quickly hurtling toward the beach.

"She approaches!" Dylan exclaimed as he and his sisters hurried over to Annabeth and turned around to face their brother.

As the wave sped toward him, Percy looked at his girlfriend accusingly and shouted: "Annabeth! You're just letting them kill me? Why aren't you helping me? Do you hate me? Do you want me to die?" Annabeth desperately wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how she would make his siblings pay for this, but she still couldn't move or speak. When she didn't respond, his expression changed to one of horrible sadness. "I love you!" He cried in desperation "How could you abandon me for my own brother?" At this, Annabeth realized that Dylan had moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She wanted to knock his lights and run to Percy, but to her growing frustration, she was still paralyzed. Just then, the wave reached the shore. It slammed Percy against the rock, but to Annabeth's relief, he remained unharmed. The Irvine's managed to stop the water just before it was about to throttle the four of them into the sand. Unfortunately, the wave was not the only thing that had reached the beach. A huge creature that Annabeth guessed to be at least 1,000 feet tall erupted from the water. It looked like someone had taken a bunch of sea creatures and rolled into one extremely ugly, extremely big monster. And it was heading towards Percy.

While she was frantically trying to escape her invisible bonds and rescue her boyfriend, a loud voice that seemed to be coming from the water, but not the monster, boomed: "If you value Percy Jackson's life, you will kill Dylan, Meredith, and Morgan Irvine."

"Annabeth!" someone yelled worriedly from far away. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a group of her brothers and sisters surrounding her bed. It was her brother Malcolm who had spoken. "You were screaming in your sleep. Something about killing three people: Dylan, Meredith, and Morgan."

"Everyone, back to sleep, there's nothing to see here." she ordered as she got up from her sweat-stained sheets. "I'm going to take a walk."

When she reached the doorway, Malcolm grabbed her arm and said "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine," she lied unconvincingly. "I just need some air."

"Who are those three people, Annabeth? Why do you want to kill them?" he asked suspiciously

It was just a nightmare. Now if you would please let go of me…"

"Annabeth, just know that I'll be there for you no matter what," he assured her "I'm your brother, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your safe."

"Thank you Malcolm. I appreciate it, and the same goes for me."

And with that, she wrenched her arm free from her overprotective brother's vice grip, left her worried siblings, and headed towards the Poseidon cabin.

**What did you think?**

**Any guesses as to the identity of the monster? It's a famous one!**

**By the way: sorry this chapter is kinda late, but I've been really busy lately, so I had no time to write.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. New chapters soon!**

**P.S.: Daaaaaayum my chapters are short! Sorry but I have to leave this one short for the sake of the story. I promise that I'll write longer chapters in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy fifth chapter everybody!**

**Congratulations PrincessSerenetyforever21! You were semi-correct! I will elaborate at the end so I don't spoil the chapter. Thanks for reviewing again.**

**Thanks to TheAwesome101! I know and I will try to make the chapters longer in the future.**

Percy

As the sun began to rise, Percy got out of bed to go to the beach. He needed to clear his thoughts.

As he walked out the door, he ran straight into Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" he said with a start. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too. Well, I'm confused, and you know I hate being confused. It always makes me feel better when I talk to someone who's even more confused than me, so I came to talk to you." She teased.

"Haha. Very funny." He said, obviously not amused.

"Seriously though, I need to talk to you about my talk with Chiron and your new siblings." She said.

"Okay, let's go down to the beach," he suggested "I was heading down there anyway."

"Why were you going to the beach at dawn? You usually don't wake up until at least 9:00."

"I…ugh…I had a nightmare." He said as he began to blush

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to discuss."

"What do you mean?" he felt really confused now.

"See? I feel much better now!" She laughed "Anyway, let's go to the beach. We'll talk there."

When they reached the beach, they sat down in their usual spot and Percy explained his dream. "Pontus?" Annabeth asked. "Chiron was right. The protogenoi are rising. This is not good."

Percy, impossibly, felt even more confused than he had earlier "Wait, the what?"

Annabeth sighed. "The first beings that came into existence. They represent different aspects of the world. Pontus for example, is the ocean. Last night, Chiron told me that he had a feeling that they would begin to stir again."

"That's all he said?" Percy asked suspiciously

"Well, no." she admitted "He's worried about you, Percy. I am too. He doesn't want you to risk your life to save the world. _Again._ He's not sure how you'll react to having siblings and he doesn't want it to hurt your relationship with your dad. I guess you worked it out with him, but still."

"There's no need for him, or you, to worry. I can handle whatever the fates throw at me, and I'm actually starting to like my new siblings." He confessed. "They seem nice enough."

Annabeth grimaced. "I'm wouldn't be so sure…" She said. Then, she began telling him about her dream.

After a long pause, Percy said "It sounds like Pontus is trying to make us dislike them."

"Maybe…" Annabeth sounded doubtful.

"Wise Girl," he started, "Do you really trust some evil sea spirit over my dad?"

That made her feel a little better. "I guess you're right, and if that's the case, I bet we have a quest coming up."

"I guess I've had a good two months since I saved the world the last time. I think I'm overdue for another extremely dangerous adventure." He laughed.

"Well, if we have to go with those triplets, I'm still gonna have to teach your brother some manners."

"Oh, almost forgot!" he exclaimed "That's already been taken care of. Dylan apologized to me. He said he feels really bad about what he said in the Big House.

"So, I don't have to yell at him now?"

"Nope," Percy said "But he also started to tell me how he felt more like he 'was spectating than participating.' Then, he got all dreamy eyed and forgot what he was about to say."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Pontus?"

"Probably." Percy said, "He could pose a bit of a problem if he can possess people like that. He still doesn't worry me as much as that monster though. Do you think the one I saw is the same one you saw?"

"It's not impossible" She answered

"Any ideas as to what it was?" asked Percy.

Annabeth paled. "Yeah, I've got one, but I hope to the gods I'm wrong."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Ever heard of Keto?" Annabeth asked. "Your namesake fought her."

Percy shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"Well, she was the literal mother of all sea monsters." Annabeth explained.

"Why does she scare you so much?" Percy inquired.

"She's basically indestructible. The only way Perseus was able to kill her was with Medusa's head, and you disposed of that more than three years ago."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…about that…did I ever tell you about what happened to my ex-step dad Gabe?

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Perseus Jackson! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!"

"Hey! Why are you yelling at me? He was making my mom's life a living Hades!" Percy snapped.

"Mortals are off limits, Percy! You never kill a mortal!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It wasn't even me! My mom did it!" he protested

"Don't lie to me Perseus!" Annabeth sounded furious now. "That's Minotaur crap!"

"I swear on the River Styx, my mother used Medusa's head to kill Gabe Ugliano."

Lightning flashed overhead, but nothing else happened, and Annabeth calmed down. "You…your mom…actually…did it? Why?"

"You never had to live with Gabe. He was horrible. He beat my mother and treated her like dirt. She deserved better. Poseidon returned the head to me after I shipped it to Olympus, and I gave it to my mom. She made the decision to use it on Gabe."

"Wow. Your mom definitely doesn't strike me as a vengeful person. Gabe must have been awful."

"Believe me, he was. Anyway, she told me that she 'disposed of it'. I don't know what that means exactly. We'll have to ask her. We'll bring the triplets too. My dad said they have an important part to play in this."

"It's settled then." Annabeth declared. "First, however, we need to talk to Chiron and consult Rachel."

"That can wait. I say we talk to Chiron after breakfast. Until then, let's savor the peace while we still have it." Percy suggested.

Annabeth just nodded and rested her head on his chest. They sat there in silence for a long time, looking out toward the ocean.

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth took the triplets with them to talk to Chiron again.

"Well, it appears that a quest may be necessary." Chiron said once they were done speaking. "But only three can go. I'm putting my hoof down this time. No more strange numbers."

"Wait! There's something m—_our_ dad told me." Percy turned towards the Irvines "you guys are like a trident—three in one. You count as one! We can all go!" Percy exclaimed, obviously pleased with himself for figuring it out.

"I don't like it, but it is the will of Poseidon. All five of you will go." Chiron declared. "Now, all five of you must find Rachel and ask her what you are to do. She is currently at school. Go to Clarion Academy in New Hampshire **(A/N: or is it Connecticut? Rick changes it from TLO to TLH)**. You will leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

**How was it?**

**PrincessSerenityforever21: I owe you an explanation. See, the Kraken is basically the same thing as Keto/Ceto/Cetus (There are like fifty different spellings of the name), except that the Kraken is actually a Norse legend. Not Greek. The filmmakers behind Clash of the Titans either had no idea what they were talking about or they just thought that more people had heard of the Kraken and it would draw more popularity to the movie (which it did). The monster who Perseus fought in the Greek myths was Keto, the sea monster who bore all other sea monsters by Phorcys, one of the many Greek sea gods. She was the sea goddess who represented all the dangers of the sea. **

**Please suggest monsters and myths I should use on the quest in a review.**

**Also: I am going to be unable to post anymore chapters for about a week. Sorry!**

**TTFN**


End file.
